Snow Storm Peaks
Snow Storm Peaks is the fourth main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars and is the only true snowscape level of the game (Frost-Inferno Metal Cap has a snow section). It is reached by going through the pipe in the large house in the first overworld, crossing the bridge to the next room, and entering the pipe next to the penguin picture. The level is a small icy mountain filled. It also seems like it is a town to the penguins by the many chicks and houses seen in it. Warp Pipes Provide transportation between the icy slopes of the mountain and the snowy area of the village. Mario enters the level next to a large snowman and a floating island behind him. There are also a couple of Warp Pipes next to him which transport Mario to various points of the mountain (the pipe connected to the bottom appears after Star 1). Slightly up the peak is an area with two large houses, which are home to Mother Penguin and her many babies. Overlooking the penguins is a large hole with a sign in front which warns Mario that if he jumps in, there is no way back up and no coins to be collected. Levels Star 1: Secrets in the Cave Mario must collect secrets in a cave. The cave with the secrets is located at the bottom of the slide on the mountain. There are two ways to get on the slide - either hop in the pipe behind the Chuckya to get to the slide’s top (either way down ends at the cave), or triple jump to get to the platform behind the pipe and jump onto the slide directly. The slide ends at a cave consisting of a bunch of platforms of icy lava. These platforms containing a spinning heart, a red coin, 5 coins on the ice (the secrets of the cave), and a sign suggesting Mario try grabbing the coins. Jump down to collect each coin and bounce back onto the platform, healing with the heart between jumps. Star 2: King of the Mountain This star is on the very top of the mountain. Take the pipe to the top of the slide and take the slide on the left to a platform with two trees, a coin line, a red coin and a snowman. Climb to the top of the small tree and jump onto the ledge overhead. Climb the cliffs to a "!" switch on a wooden platform. The switch creates a staircase of boxes which you can use to get to the next platform. Cross the rope bridge, careful of the wind blowing towards the mountain, and triple jump to the mountain top, making sure to land in the snow so Mario doesn’t slip off. Star 3: Spin to the Lonesome Island There's a Spindrift on a wooden platform directly behind Mario when he enters the level. The platform points towards an island, floating in the sky. Line up Mario with the Spindrift and the platform and jump on its head to float to the star . Star 4: Find the Baby Penguin The baby penguin has wandered off again and Mario must save it and give it to her mom which is in the area with all the houses. Hop in the pipe behind the Chuckya to get to the top of the slide. The penguin is in a small alcove in the side of the cliff, directly behind the tree. After picking up the penguin, hit the nearby "!" switch to create a box staircase to take you back to the top of the slide. Slide down the side of the mountain towards Mother Penguin and she'll give Mario a star for a reward for rescuing her child. The star is put in the nearest house to the Mama Penguin. Star 5: Icy Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the snowscape. Remember that there are no coins in the water pit or the path leading to the peak. The locations are as follows: # Next to the staircase leading to Mother Penguin # On top of the chimney on one of the houses # On top of the big snowman's head # At the top of the slide, next to a tree # Around the back side of the slide, next to the giant tree and the climbbable tree used to reach the peak of the mountain. # On the slide next to a coin line in a little alcove # At the bottom of the slide, next to the pipe # Next to the pipe, leading from the end of the slide After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears next to the pipe leading to the top of the slide. Star 6: Underwater Trap This star is located in an water maze. Head to the large water hole in the platform above Mother Penguin. There is a sign in front of the hole warning that there is no way of getting out and no coins to be collected. The path to the star is at the bottom of the shaft, on the left side (heading away from the mountain) and the star should be just around a corner. Enemies * Chuckya * Goomba * Mr. Blizzard * Moneybag * Spindrift Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Snowscape Category:Music-Mario Kart Category:Mountains Category:Location